


Welcome To Hotel Hell

by TheLadyOfManyFandoms



Series: Winchestered One-Shots [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cake, F/M, Fluff, Guardian Archangel, Pie, sibling sweetness, the opposite of fluff, you're one special human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 16:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3257237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyOfManyFandoms/pseuds/TheLadyOfManyFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here be, some small one-shots that occur throughout this episode.</p><p>
  <i>Inspired by 5x19 – Hammer of the Gods because Gabriel!</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nice Stakes For Once

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I had been meaning to post up but I got Winchestered! There one-shots are broken up and have open endings. Happy reading! ^.^
> 
>  
> 
> _I don't own Supernatural, characters or you! However, I am in possession of an Angel Blade..._

Dean and Sam pushed open the doors to the Elysian Hotel while you quickly ran between then and into the warm lounge. You shook your head and sent a spiral of cold rain water in the direction of your brothers.

“Hey, hey!” Dean frowned as he wiped his face, “Cut it out.” 

“Sorry, but I hate being drenched in cold rain.” You sighed apologetically. 

The three of you looked up at your sleeping arrangement for the night and were amazed. It wasn’t a dodgy, old hotel that you usually got – it was luxurious. There was a bar, buffet, leather sofas and a fancy blue lighting. 

This place looked expensive!

“Hm, nice stakes for once.” Dean stated. Sam agreed with him and nodded while you folded up your arms to your chest and shivered,

“I don’t mean to whine but can we please just get a room?” You whined, desperately wanting to get out of your rain-soaked clothes which were now clinging to your body. Dean stepped over to the counter and Sam held out his palm at you,

“Give me your bags and wait by the fireplace.” He instructed. You thought about his offer but then shook your head,

“It’s okay, I’ll wait-”

“(Y/n), you’re shivering. You’ll get yourself sick and if you’re sick, Dean will stick you in a motel while he and I go hunting.” Sam reminded. 

Letting out a huff, you handed your bags to your brother and half-ran to the fireplace to revel in its heat. You didn’t know how long you stood by the fire until you felt a cold wind brush past your neck. You instinctively jumped around but saw nobody there. This should have paranoid the crap out of you, but you foolishly convinced yourself that you were just exhausted.

“Sparkles!” Dean called, snapping you from your thoughts, “Let’s go.” 

You caught up with the pair and walked with them to the buffet.

“Did you get us rooms?” You wondered, casting a nervous glance back to the fireplace – unable to shake off the Hunter-feels playing in the back of your mind.

“The usual but I thought we’d get a bite to eat first.” Dean replied, a small smile forming as he laid eyes on the pies before him. 

You all set your bags at a table at the far end and a waitress took the respected orders. Sam chose the healthiest option off the menu (typical!), while Dean got himself a burger and fries. The waitress looked at you to write down the order, but you sighed and put the menu down,

“I’m not hungry, thank you.” You said politely and the waitress left. Dean squinted at you with a raised eyebrow,

“You’re not hungry? (Y/n), we’ve been on the road all night.” He stated. Sam looked at the two and frowned,

“Dean, I think she’s getting sick.” He informed. Dean groaned and began to lecture you,

“See, this is what happens when you constantly worry about Cas.” He said in a low tone. 

You frowned and stared at the table as the fear for Castiel started again. He had been missing for too long. Dean noticed your reaction and patted your hand gently with a sigh,

“I’ll get you some cake. Cake always makes you feel better.” He smiled gently and stood up to grab come dessert and snag some pie along the way.


	2. Enter Gabriel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The feedback I've been receiving for my works are truly kind. I don't know how to thank each and every one of you! <3 Thank you, so very much!

Halfway through dinner, you had taken a turn for the worst and Dean had sent you straight up to the hotel room you shared. You collapsed onto one of the beds and instantly fell asleep. For how long, you did not know but when you woke up again, it was to three additional voices.

“I’m here to save your ass.” Said a familiar voice, which was neither Dean nor Sam.

“You want to pull us out of the fire?” Dean asked.

“Bingo!”

You opened your eyes and saw the backs of the jackets belonging to your brothers facing you. Rubbing the sleep out of your eyes, you also noticed the light brown hair of a shorter man. You straightened up and caught the attention of all three in the room when the bed creaked.

“There she is.” Gabriel said brightly, moving into sight. “I hope you’re well-rested, Princess, because we’ve gotta jet.” 

You got to your feet and walked over to Dean, noticing the frown on your Guardian Archangel’s face,

“I hope you don’t feel like you look.” Gabriel observed with concern. “Because, honey, you look terrible.” 

“Okay, that’s enough. You’ve still got explaining to do.” Sam cut in from behind, recollecting Gabriel’s attention.

“Those guys are either gonna dust you or use you for bait – either way, you’re uber-boned.” Gabriel told the boys. 

“Wow, ‘cause a couple of months ago, you were telling us that we need to … play our roles. You were uber-boning us.” Dean reminded as he recalled the memories of being in Dr Sexy.

Gabriel strolled past you, Dean and Sam, with a chuckle.

“Oh! The end is still nigh. Michael and Lucifer are going to dance the lambada,” Gabriel said, before pinning back around and pointing at you, “While you and I do the cha-cha.” 

He then focused on all three Winchester, “But not tonight. Not here.” 

Dean squinted at him, 

“Why do you even care?” he asked. Gabriel shrugged his shoulder,

“I don’t … care.” He denied. “Well, apart from the fact that I have a sworn duty to protect (Y/n).” He added signalling to you.

“Okay, you do that. Sam, (Y/n) and I are gonna go and free the menu.” Dean told Gabriel, not believing the archangel. 

Sam followed his brother out and disappeared into the hallway. Gabriel was about to enact his plan but you tugged on his jacket gently to hold him back.

“Gabriel is…” You began to ask when the Archangel paused,

“No.” he sighed. 

“No?” You wondered. Gabriel faced you and shook his head,

“Castiel isn’t in Heaven.” He explained, “I’m sorry.” 

You were visibly shattered by the news and Gabriel watched as you tried to think of places the angel could be. It broke his angelic heart to see you like this too.

“(Y/n), I heard you call for him and looked everywhere. I can’t find him.” Gabriel said.

“No, I know Castiel is out there. He’s listening and he’ll find me.” You replied, completely filled with hope. Gabriel smiled kindly and put a hand on your shoulder,

“Hold on to that faith.” He advised.


	3. Archangel In The Impala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Essentially, this takes place when Gabriel is hiding out in the Impala.

“Damn it, Gabriel!” Dean snapped in a whisper, “What are you doing?” 

“Hiding, what does it look like?” Gabriel replied with a sigh. Dean turned around in his seat and glared at the Archangel in the back,

“Did you know that (Y/n) –”

“That she’s distressed? Yes, of course I know that.” Gabriel interrupted.

“I thought you were protecting her?” Dean asked. Gabriel sighed at the Winchester,

“I am … just from really far away.” He told him, earning a frown from Dean,

“She is worried sick about Cass and you just made her watch your death. How is that protecting?”

“Will you relax? She’ll be fine.” Gabriel said, rolling his eyes as if Dean was overreacting about the situation. 

“She’s your true vessel which means that you’ve got a connection with her. So why don’t you check in on how she’s doing and then swear on your angel buddies that she’s fine.” Dean requested. 

Gabriel went quite. 

He knew that you were having a very hard time coping with his ‘death’, being unable to find the angel she loved, and the looming threat of being killed by Lucifer. After a long moment of silence, Gabriel looked up at Dean with sadness in his eyes and Dean raised an eyebrow,

“That’s what I thought.” He said simply before exiting the car to deal with the mess inside.


	4. Broken Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You feel your connection with Gabriel diminish...

Lucifer mercilessly rammed the Angel Blade into Gabriel’s body. The Archangel did not expect his death to be by his brothers’ hand and his final expression only read of shock and betrayal. 

You were with Sam and Dean in the Impala, miles away from the hotel, when you sensed your connection with the Guardian Angel falter. You gasped at the sudden hollow feeling in the pit of your stomach and caught the attention of your brothers,

“What is it?” Sam wondered. You turned around and looked through the back window where the hotel disappeared,

“Gabriel.” You whispered.

“He’s buying us time.” Sam reminded but you shook your head,

“No, he’s – oh, god – I think he’s dying.” You gasped. 

Panic sweeping in like the plague, you jumped forward and pulled on Dean’s arm – startling him and almost causing the car to swerve.

“We have go back.” You told him. Dean gripped the wheel hard and frowned as he kept his eyes fixed on the road.

“No, we can’t. He’s an Archangel, he can take care of himself.” he said. Desperate to turn back, you clutched Dean’s arm tighter,

“Dean,” You pleaded, “Gabriel’s hurt. He needs help. Please…”

“We are going to Bobby’s. End of discussion.” Dean stated. 

You looked at Sam for help but his expression told you that he was with Dean on this decision. You let go of Dean’s arm and curled up against the door of the backseat, wrapping your arms around your knees. 

You couldn’t lose Gabriel like you lost Castiel. 

You couldn’t lose another Angel who protected you.


End file.
